


Isn't it Obvious?

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Budding Love, Growing love triangles, Implied Relationships, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post Reichenbach, vampire!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus has an obvious thing for Sherlock, whether he knows it himself or not. Elijah isn't sure how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Sherlock and finished season 2 already. So naturally a crack/crossover ship came to mind. NOt one, but a love triangle. I love my slash and I love my vampire!AUs, and since Klaus and Elijah are both vampires and are hot, I decided to pair the three up in a love triangle. Sherlock would start out with Elijah and gradually, somehow, end up with Klaus waaaay later on. It's like Stelena and Delena, only with three hot guys instead and that Sherlock isn't annoying as hell like Elena is. XD So yeah. If anyone actually wants more of this love triangle or even just Elijah/Sherlock or Klaus/Sherlock then feel free to say so. 
> 
> Please be nice; this is my first time writing for these three. I tried my best. XD

 

"...what exactly has you so drawn to him?"  
  
"Whatever you're implying, Niklaus..."  
  
"Oh I'm not implying anything," Klaus said, smirk growing wider as he stepped closer toward his older brother. "You don't think I see the way you look at him?"  
  
"I am simply helping him get used to being a vampire," Elijah explained, trying to keep his tone casual and nonchalant. "Something which you haven't been very helpful with."  
  
Klaus held up his hands in defense. "I just tell him the truth about what he is, that's all. About what _we_ are."  
  
"He won't end up—"  
  
"Like what? Like _me_?" Klaus' smirk turned into a malicious grin. "A _monster?"_ He took a step back. "It may be your blood in his system, but in the end it will be me he ends up like."  
  
Elijah pursed his lips, as if contemplating how to respond. His brother was obviously talking out of spite—he always did. But this time it was different. This time... "Just because Sherlock chooses to be in my company doesn't mean you can make assumptions about how he will turn out, _brother_."  
  
Klaus' grin faded. He appeared visibly shocked by Elijah's words, as if he hadn't been expecting his brother to say that of all things.   
  
_I must have said the **right** thing,_ Elijah mused, watching as Klaus' shocked expression quickly transformed into a scowl.  
  
Elijah refrained from grinning in triumph as Klaus turned and walked out of the room, the doors slamming shut behind him. It was a silent, small victory but a victory nonetheless.

* * *

  
  
"Oh..." Elijah cleared his throat. "...you're awake."  
  
Most people didn't take being a vampire well, especially in the beginning. Then again, Sherlock Holmes wasn't most people. He came to quickly appreciate and put his new abilities to use, his personal favorite being the heightened sense of sound. Every morning, just like now, Elijah would come in to find Sherlock standing beside the window and looking out at the city so he could listen to all the sounds the city itself had to offer.   
  
He had his back turned to the Original. At the sound of Elijah walking into the room, Sherlock turned his head slightly. "Klaus was here."  
  
It wasn't a question; it was obvious to Elijah that he'd heard their conversation in the other room. He just wondered how much of it Sherlock had heard. "It's just... Niklaus, he..." Elijah hesitated to answer briefly before letting a lie slip out, "...he's not very fond of you."  
  
"Actually your brother is quite fond of me..." Sherlock replied, not looking at Elijah.  
  
Elijah already knew that part. He just didn't want Sherlock to know that little fact, but with Sherlock being Sherlock, it didn't take long for him to figure it out. How obvious it was when Klaus glanced over at him, trying to fake disdain every time when really he looked at the new vampire with...  _interest_.   
  
Then the Original saw the smallest hint of a smile on the younger vampire's face. "...I, on the other hand, am not fond of him."  
  
Elijah smiled faintly at that. At least that was one less thing he had to worry about.

_For now, anyway..._


End file.
